In general, resin molded articles are utilized in console boxes, panels around an instrument panel and the like as automotive interior or exterior materials and also widely utilized in household electric appliances, such as a casing or cover of an electric rice cooker and the like.
In particular, a dashboard and an audio deck, a gear shift section, air bags, door locking units and window opening and closing units, etc., which are mounted near a driver's seat and a passenger's seat in the interior of an automobile, are mounted with various control devices and convenience devices, wherein interior finish panels are installed in gaps between outer sides of the various control devices and convenience devices and interior materials and hence finish the interior materials. Such interior materials become important factors in determining the external appearance of the interior of the automobile.
Since the vehicle interior materials have a significant effect on an aesthetic sense of the interior of the automobile, there is increasingly a demand for aesthetic external appearance under the current trend of individualization of automobiles.
Accordingly, recently, there is increasingly a demand for vehicle interior materials that are made of real wood products or the like in order to obtain a refined external appearance and luxurious texture.